This agreement provides $228,423 for Carnegie Mellon University under NSF proposal No. 1247489, Brown University under NSF proposal No. 1247581, and University of Minnesota-Twin Cities under NSF proposal No. 1247632. NSF will allocate the remaining amount of $15,906 to cover the administrative costs related to undertaking this activity.